


Always You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

Katie is smiling as she reads the note John has left tucked into her book, presumably thinking she may make use of her day off to relax. 

"I have to be honest with you. I think about you a lot. All the time, actually. In the morning, at night, in the middle of my day. It's you. It's just always you.."

She reads the words aloud, hearing John's voice in her own mind, knowing why he's chosen today to say it, but she doesn't mind, she cannot mind when he is so incredibly sweet. It's three months since she last needed his touch to distract her from pain and yet even now he cares more for her than anything in the world. She knows he does. It's why she doesn't mind him being so busy, he always has time for her. Always. 

She settles to read, greeting John with a smile and gentle kiss when he finally gets home.


End file.
